


Blank Slate (Original)

by Animelover2435, aurorakitty5, Averageweeb, Fienf, Firehedgehog, Hisana_Reborn, Kamishawe, Memorylane (Silvermags)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Are you the one to join us writing?, Checkerface lied, Gen, Second Chances, more ot be added - Freeform, no past, who is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2435/pseuds/Animelover2435, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fienf/pseuds/Fienf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Memorylane
Summary: Skull had woken with no memory. Who had he been before Skull when no one found anything?BlankSlate was never intended to be so big... so we’ve reorganizing to accommodate the demands.





	1. Prologue

His name was Skull, the Immortal Skull and all that jazz.

He was known as being loud, purple hair and eyes, the facial jewelry and makeup, and also the world's strongest cloud.

Oh, and a coward at that.

Ha, he’d like to see the others Arcobaleno deal with all this with his background.

He hated violence. He hated blood and senseless death.

His name was a lie, all of him might as well be a lie.

Skull didn’t even know how old he was, or his age.

He was running on memories only two years old.

Two years on learning his to use his body, how to talk.. heck every body function adults did with ease.

He’d woken in that hospital his mind broken, empty with the worst case of Retrograde amnesia the hospital had seen in twenty years.

Checkerface had promised him his identity, to tell him who he was.

In the end he accepted, as the police has no leads on his past at all.

Checkerface had probably lied, and now even though the curse was gone and over 30 years searching he hadn’t found a single clue.

Up your's amnesia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☄ Firehedgehog
> 
> mwaaa ha ha, more insanity
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  (/⁀\ /⁀\\)  
>  ( ¤,¤)  
>  ⊆(“)_(“)  
>    
>  EVIL PLOT BUNNYS  
>  "Resistance is Futile"


	2. ✍ Final Update

 

Hello Everyone,

We have finally finished moving everything we could to our new setup.

the links are below...

 

* * *

 

##  [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate)

We will be posting all of our stories here from now on. All of our old stories are here as well.

 

* * *

 

##  [Blank Slate Requests (Up4Grabs)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs)

You can make all your requests here. 

Please double check that your request hasn’t been asked for.

You can also claim any of these requests to write if you sign-up. You no longer have to ask to be a member.

 

* * *

 

##  [Blank Slate Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BSHolidays)

We’re also starting something else new.

With some major holidays around the corner for many of us, we will be doing some holiday themed stories. You are free to join us with your own stories from these requests or contribute some ideas. There’s no time limit, but we would like for suggestions and finished stories to be around the month that they resemble.

Since many of us are from different nationalities and cultures, any holiday fandom suggestions are allowed as long as they are within the timeframe. As of this posting we have October, November, and December available for submissions.

 

* * *

 

Thank you for all of your support and encouragement!

Whether you are a reader or a writer... We couldn’t have done Blank Slate without you!

 


End file.
